blade the orphans story
by KeYrAy
Summary: a young vampire named raven ran away from her home after everyone tells her that she is messing up everything. Now she hunts the Vampires after over 100 years had pasted......


** The vampires cry...**

**It was a cold, windy, rainy, night. Raven a young blooded vampire, with long raven black hair, cold ice lbue eyes and pastey plae skin, sat by a window of a masion. A small knock was heard from the door. Raven kept her eyes on the rainy outside and in a soft voice she says" come in...". With that steped in the head of the vampire"family" Ravous, was tall, his shaggy black hair coverd most of his face, only his percing blue/green eyes could be seen clearly throught the mess. He was a fatherly friend to Raven, He has taken care of her every secen the day they meet.**

**"Good morning Raven"Ravous said with a smile. Raven turned to him and smiled back and then her smile faeded." Good morning" she repeated."And how are you?" Ravous asked a bit of worrie showed in his eyes.She sat up leaning on her left arm her hair coverd half of her face. He took a seat next to her and moved her hair out of her face and asked"Are you ready for the party tonight?" she looked to him and smiled"As ready as i will ever be. He smiled"well then get ready and met me in the ball room. He left her room and she sliped on a black dress, it touched the floor, had no sleaves, and white lace on it, her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail and tired with a black and white ribbon, she walked back down and into the well knowen ballroom where many other were danceing, talking, laughting and other things. Ravous smiles and closes the door "So does mainstream conformity intrigue you,or are you going to find some guy and flirt in the corner?" She shrugges" I dont think i would do ether, the elders would not talk to me and i dont flirt beside anyone like me whatever." She starts walking around steping in the beat of the soft music that was playing. In the corner of the room three heavily clothed vampires wearing tattered and dirty trench coast and thick black goggles and devil-locked hair were watching raven closely,their names are Nothing,Only,and Heart."eminence is close boys.get a good wiff now before we are sharing with the whole party"Raven had a strange feeling but hid it under smiles, waves, and small hello's. she sat down watching the others dance wishing it was her out there danceing. She rested her head on to others. She tried to enjoy herself but got bored. She took a seat in the back of the room and cwatched the the others dance. She rested her head on the back of the chair infront of her. Soon the speeches started she didint want to listen to them. So she snuck out of the ballroom door and into the halls, soon reaching the garden doors.She shoved them open and steped outside. Looking around she could see many diffrent flowers in the light of the moon. "It's beautiful" Raven said as she walked up and down the paths of flowers untill she reached the benches in the middle of the garden. A teen age boy steps out of the shadows. Raven looks up and says"umm...i am sorry i didnt know anyone eles was out here". He smiles and replies"Its fine its been lonly out here i dare not go inside." she flashes a smile of wonder and says" I wish i hadent is so boring". He takes a seat next to her, he had black hair the came to his shoulders, light green eyes, and was a inch or two taller then Raven. The sound of music could be heard, the sweet notes of the violen sweeped threw the halls. He got up and held out his hand "May i have this dance my ladie?" he asked. She couldn't say no when he flashed a charming smile, she took his hand and followed him the middle of the room. They began to dance together, the dim lighting hid the blush that came across Raven's face. "You are a very good dancer" he says as they sway side to side and across the floor happily. Raven sighs losing herself in his eyes "You are very good as well". The song ends and they take a seat. They begin talking and time passes bye as they laugh and play. Raven looks over at the cloak tower seeing the time"Oh my! it is very late i better be going"Raven stands and waves, He stands with her and kisses the tope of her hand "Fair well my ladie" she walks off still lost in his words. Raven dissapers into the hall way and up the stair case. Reaching the top she enters her room shuting the door behinde her and sitting down by the window with a pen and notebook. Raven begins writeing about the wonderful night.**

**The next morning Raven walked down the the dining room. She sat down **

**at the table seeing Ravous."Sleep well" he asked with a smile."Yes very and you did too i see"she repyled happily. "Yes i did, well i be going have a nice day Raven"He said as he walked by and kissed the top of her head. She finshed her food and went into the garden. Raven sat on a bench with in the roses and tigerlillies, opend a book and began reading. Raven spent most of her days in the quit, peacfully, place. SHe always loved the sweet smell from the flowers, and the way in the morning how the light reflected of the dew that stained the petals. Not much eles went on that day untill night fell upon the land.**

** Ravous pushs open the doors the the sitting room. He was followed by a group of other vampires. They were all yelling and screaming. She could hear someone say as she sliped into a dark corner where the wall hid her "It's that girl Raven, she is changeing you!" she heard another say"You'er going soft and it's all because for her!". Her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room. They all watched her as she pushed open the doors and disapperd up the stairs. She runs into her bedroom and while crying starts paking a blue pack pack full of things like; outfits,rope, string and other things. She opened the window, and jumps out landing on her hands and knees and walk off the land and into the city of Avilan.**

**110 years later, Raven sits in her appartment. The door comes open"Raven i am home!" a short borwn haired teenager walks in with a big duffle-bag. "Enjoy work, Alex?" Raven asked standing up and takeing hte bag from Alex and opens it up seeing the bags of blood and takeing one out biteing the bag of blood. "It was great" Alex said annyoneingly being sarcastic. Raven smiled as she fished off the blood stained bag and through it in the trash. "Wow sounds fun, well thanx for the...stuff" she couldnt think of another word and didnt really like the word blood in turms of a drink. Alex walkes into her bedroom and came out her pj's. She jumped on the chair next to Raven and sighed"So what are we watching tonight, huh?" RAve leand forward and sliped a moive from under a bunch of pappers and held it up "This picked it up this moring i got a bit bored." Raven got up and puts it in, then flopes back in to chair. Raven looks at the cloak after the movie was over seeing that is was 1:30 in the moring. She walks into her room and slipes on a black leather jeaket, she was outfited with wepons. Her wepons were very unique most of them were made from silver and others had parts filled with abstrac garlic. Alex looks at her half asleep and laying down" Going out again tonight?" she asked. Raven smirked "Yeah i am." She walked out the front door and sliped on a watch that apperd normal if you didnt know how to use it. Hitting the reset button opened a computer screen the was halogramly projected above her wrist. On the screen was vampire recordes, where they were, who they were, and who they were with at what times and days. She kept track of every vampire in the city. She had done this for the last 105 years. She had worked on a system, she made everything she used and did the reserch. **

**She snuck to the back of a wearhoues. She hid everything. Her wepons where under her jacket. Her jacket was made from syconic zeronium wich made it impossable to detect anything she had even under the highest secirity systems. To her it felt light as a pace of papper but it was so thick that even if she was patted down they would not beable to feel her wepons. Even if her wepons where found she would just kill the humans. To her it was only another name on the unsolveable cases, and another sad family. It didnt matter to her anymore. She had done the same thing for so many years it just became work nothing more and nothing less. **

**Raven tryed to open the backdoor of the wearhouse but found that it was locked. She kicked it in and caught it befor it hit the floor. Setting it she walked past the doorway, she hid quitly behinde shelves and watched a group of man in the center of the room. When she saw that thier attion was take by the man the was in the middle she pulled out to silacon guns, her bulets were spure silver and coverd with a garlic based substance. She steped from behinde the shelves and stared fireing. She killed every vampire in the room except one. Vinim he was the badest of all vampires. "Ah Raven nice to see you again." He says his voice sounded happy to see her like it always did. "Miss me Vinim?" Ravens voice said back, her eyes watching his every movment. "Yes its been what a few weeks now i was wondering when you would be back to try and send me to my well deserved grave." Raven smirked as she listen to his voice" Yeah well i had been dealing with the other sons of a bitches like you, i mean the others might be hurt if I only went after you. It just wouldnt be fair, but i am here for you for the last time." she pulls the trigures on both guns and held them down. They shot out many bulets. He just doged every blute that flew his way. He kicked back and landed on a high stack of boxes, then jumped out of a window. "Danm it I lost him again..." she walked out and pulled out a pack of cigerets, plaeced one in between her lips and lit it. She out the package away in her pocket along with her lighter. She walked a few blocks away from the wearhouse knowing the copes would find this place trashed soon. She let out a puff of smoke as she climed the steps to the appartment she lived in. She sliped off her jakcet as she walked in the door and to the frezzer. HSe grabed a bunch of bags of blood ad walked into the room. Her room was very dark. The walls were black and coverd wth newspapper clips about "Vampire type things" or anything the seemed out of the normal to her. She had a computer in the back of her room with about seven flat screen monaters. They all held all of her reserch, in her closet was were metal part were scatterd, and chemicals were hidden, that was were she made all of here wepons. She walked over to her queen sized bed and layd down. SHe grabed her Stero remote and turned on the CD that was in the CD player and drank the bags of blood that she had draged in with her. She layed there for the rest of the night thinking and wondering what her next move was going to be or better yet what was Vinim's next move going to be?**


End file.
